


Ah Fuck Me

by GeekMonkeyWithNetflix



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMonkeyWithNetflix/pseuds/GeekMonkeyWithNetflix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr post, Delphine drops something in the lab and Cosima takes advantage of her wording.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah Fuck Me

You know everyone underestimates how nice it is to work with the person you're dating, it can also be pretty bad at times but as a whole it's nice. Cosima and I just work in her lab trying to find a cure and work doesn't seem like work. I couldn't list the number of times we've just been making terrible jokes or making fools of ourselves while we were here and we were having the times of our lives and while Rachel probably wanted to kill us but I don’t think we are unique to that thought from her. Or even the number of times we were waiting for some cells to mature and were taking a break just nestled on the couch in the chill zone just talking, taking a nap because we knew we were weren’t going home that night, or sometimes just sitting in a silence that felt anything but empty or lonely and I could have swore we were just about anywhere other than work only to have a alarm on one of our phones or someone walking in to snap me out of it. Speaking of snapping out of it I must be daydreaming a bit too much because I walk over to get empty vial for another potential match and I drop it making it shatter on the floor.

  
“Ah fuck me”, I instantly see Cosima smirk and start to walk over and, oh no I can already see where this going.

  
“No that wasn't an invitation” I quickly state in a very stern voice, but still she’s walking towards me with the sex smirk she has pretty much trademarked.

  
“Cosima, I mean it we don't have time for this” as I turn to get a broom but she immediately grabs my hand pulls me close so we are just inches apart with a low hum done quite gracefully and seductively. I can feel the heat of the redness rushing to my face and my heart rate go up the second she does this, okay we might be able to make time for this. She puts her hand delicately under my chin then leans in close to my ear.

  
“I'll get the broom” said in a seductive type voice and she immediately moves away to get it.

  
“Oh god damn it Cosima you petite merde” I exclaim all while Cosima is laughing her ass off like she's watching some stand up comedy. I grab a pillow from the couch in the lab and start hitting her with it while she's still dying of laughter.  
“Hey I'm pretty sure this is domestic abuse” she is able to get out between her cackling.

  
“Good” I say has I'm still hitting her with the pillow but even I start to chuckle a little. Soon we are laughing together and eventually get back to work. Just another example of how work isn't work when I'm with her. It's something far more enjoyable and I hope it never changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry this one is little shorter this week, but don't worry next week we'll be right back to a longer one. Happy Early Valentines day!! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
